Guide rails to guide the car of an elevator system as such are already known from the prior art. They serve as either a sliding guide or roller guide for elevator cars.
An elevator system operated by a linear drive is already known from EP 0858965 A1t. A roller guide is used in this, whereby the guide rail is rolled T-section of steel. There is a synchronous linear motor on both sides of the elevator car between the car walls and the walls of the shaft. This kind of linear motor has a primary part that runs in the longitudinal direction of the shaft, also called the stationary part, which bears stator windings. The primary part is attached to a stator carrier, which in turn is fastened to the shaft wall. The guide rail is also attached to the stator carrier. The secondary part of the linear motor is formed by the rows of permanent magnets that run in the longitudinal direction of the car wall. A row of permanent magnets runs on both sides of the stator windings. In this document, each linear motor has two rows of stator windings, each with two rows of permanent magnets. More details of the construction and mode of operation of the synchronous linear motors used therein can be found in this document, to which express reference is made here. A traveling magnetic field is generated in the rows of stator windings to drive the elevator car in a manner known per se. As a consequence, thrust is exerted in a vertical direction on the elevator car by the row of permanent magnets. The rows of permanent magnets thus form the secondary part of the respective linear motor.
The use of linear motors to drive elevator systems has proven expedient, particularly with so-called multi-car elevator systems. In these, several cars move independent of each other in a single shaft. It is also possible for cars to change shafts so as to allow a circular operation of the cars through at least two shafts. The primary part of a linear drive runs over the entire hoisting height together with the guide rail. In heavily frequented areas of the drive in particular, such as stopping and starting in the lobby, heat is generated at the primary part of the linear drive, which can lead to an unequal distribution of temperature and thus to changes in the motor parameters.
A temperature control for the guide rails of an elevator system is known from JP H-08268662 A. To this end, a cooling pipe is attached to the rear of the guide rails, which are designed as T-sections, in other words between the guide rail and shaft wall, through which a coolant is pumped. A temperature controller regulates the coolant's temperature. The cooling pipe has to be bridged by a flexible connecting piece at the fastening points of the guide pipe to the shaft wall. On the whole, the constructive outlay for this solution is very high.
A U-shaped guide rail as a sliding guide is known from CN 201842554 U. The guide surfaces have a line to distribute oil on the frictional surfaces for lubrication and cooling purposes. This solution does not appear to be very string and can only be used for sliding guides.
Steps should therefore be taken to reliably solve the problem of cooling the guide rails of elevator systems, in particular if linear drives are used, in a simple constructive manner and during permanent operation.